This invention relates to apparatus for protectively covering a switch to prevent dirt and other contaminants from damaging the working parts of the switch without adversely effecting the operation of the switch. This invention relates more specifically to a protective cover for use in association with a rocker arm switch.
Some protective devices for rocker arm switches have been devised that involve internally located seals that operate well to protect the inner components of the switch from dirt, dust and the like. However, the externally exposed rocker arm can collect various contaminants which accumulate to a point where the rocker arm can no longer be cycled. This is particularly true where the switch is used in association with a power tool that produces chips, shavings and dust, such as a portable sanding machine.
Attempts also have been made to enclose rocker arm switches within a protective housing, however the housing typically will not furnish the flexibility needed to responsively cycle the switch. By the same token, creating a satisfactory positive seal between the housing and the switch itself is extremely difficult. Most tools, and particularly portable hand tools, are exposed to rather rough handling and, as a consequence, seals can be broken or dislodged, thereby defeating the protection afforded by the housing.